tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: SEGA All Stars
|all_stars = Beat, Sonic, Junior, Ryo |fans_vs_favorites = Amigo, Jacky |heroes_vs_villains = Beat, Sonic, Jacky |redemption_island = Banjo |destiny_isles = B.D. Joe, Tails, Shadow |prison_island = Knuckles |unfinished_business = Ulala |final_showdown = Beat, Ryo |previousseason = Green Hill |nextseason = Emerald Hill |}}Survivor: SEGA All Stars is the second season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on April 23rd, 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on April 23rd, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. The season brought several famous SEGA characters together to play Survivor. However, not all were SEGA characters. This included Mario from Mario Bros., Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie, and of course, returning player Junior. Survivor: Green Hill contestant Junior returned to this season for a second shot at the game. He was brought back due to his likable personality. Also returning for a second shot was Mario, the very first guest character, who appeared in Champ 15's first survivor season, Survivor: Keelhaul Key. The concept of guest characters would be expanded in the crossover season Survivor: Packers. This season also saw the first medical evacuation. Virtua Fighter's Jacky was injured during the reward challenge of Episode 9, and had to be evacuated before his injury got infected. Jet Set Radio's Beat was named the winner in the final episode on May 27th, 2010, defeating Banjo in a 4-3 vote. Sonic won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Ryo and Knuckles. As of December 2014, this season has been reported to be the most viewed season out of all 26 seasons, even over the first season. Survivor: All-Stars saw the return of Beat, Sonic, Junior, and Ryo. Beat was the first person voted off, while Sonic was the fifth voted off. Junior didn't fare much better, placing 11th. Ryo eventually won the season. Jacky and Samba de Amigo protagonist Amigo would return to the game in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. Jacky was very unlucky, getting medically evacuated once again, and Amigo placed 12th. Beat, Sonic, and Jacky returned for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Jacky and Sonic were deemed Heroes and placed 17th and 12th respectively, while Beat was a Villain, and made it to the Final 3 with fellow villains Jordan and Etna, but garnered no votes to win. Banjo would make a return in Survivor: Redemption Island along with his sidekick Kazooie from Survivor: Cuties. While Kazooie didn't fare too well, Banjo made it to 4th place. B.D. Joe, Tails, and Shadow all returned to play in Survivor: Destiny Isles. They placed 20th, 9th, and 19th respectively. Knuckles returned to the show in Survivor: Prison Island after being voted in by fans, receiving the highest amount of votes. He was the first returning player eliminated, placing 15th. He was the only returning player to not be on the jury. Ulala returned to play the game again in Survivor: Unfinished Business, where she was the first person voted off. Beat and Ryo returned to play in Survivor: Final Showdown. Contestants INTRO Samba: Sonic, Alex Kidd, B.D. Joe, Robo, Ryo, Junior, Beat, Shadow Emerald: Ulala, Amigo, Mario, Banjo, Knuckles, Tails, Jacky, Billy :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: From a bad season comes a pretty great season. This season is ranked high tier for many reasons. There were plenty of great classic characters, good moves, and compared to Green Hill's, a much more satisfying ending. While written in poor quality, the game was played well. The Winner: Beat showed more qualities of a real winner then Curtis ever did, making him one of the best winners ever. Beat showed some real jury management, made critical moves to secure his spot in the Top 2, and made a strong alliance in the 'Samba 3'. Despite later tries, Beat remains one of the best. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Microsoft Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Guest Players